Susan Rogers
Susan Marie Rodgers is a character used by Lowri in World 10: School. She is 8 years old, a Gwandor and a student at the The Nameless School. Her physical Gwandor feature are a pair of wings, whilst her ability is Age Shifting. Her strength is that she is stronger, faster and more agile than humanly possible. Her weakness is that the touch or bite of any insect or arachnid will paralyse her. Appearance Susan has pale blue eyes, golden blonde hair and a pale skin tone. She is already slightly tall for her age, and when she is fully grown, her height will be her most striking feature. She wears her hair long and it waves slightly. She tends to dress in quite an old fashioned style, as this is her parents' preference and she continues to do so despite no longer living at home. She also has golden wings, the same colour as her hair, which can grow rapidly from her shoulders when she wills them to. Normally, they are small enough to be hidden beneath her clothing. Abilities & Gwandor Features Susan's first Gwandor feature is the physical change which appeared when she tranformed: her wings. They are a golden colour, and are usually tiny, but can grow until they are large and strong enough to easily bear her weight. When she is older, she will be able to grow them even larger than she currently can. Her ability is Age Shifting. Using this, she can change her own physical age, making herself younger and older, but she cannot affect the ages of others. Her entire body seems to shake and blur when she uses it. Currently, she doesn't use it much, only when told to as part of her training mostly, as she prefers to remain at her natural age. Once she reaches 18 years of age, she will begin using it to sustain herself and to prevent further aging. Her strength is her physical strength and speed, ressembling the ability of peak physical properties. She is also more agile than usual, and has better senses, stamina and reflexes. It would take a lot for her to be beaten. The strength also gives her skill in fighting and sports, but she needs to practice these to develop and keep them. Her weakness is that insects and arachnids can paralyse her. If one touches, stings or bites her, she will be completely unable to move, regardless of how extreme the effect of the sting or bite would be naturally. The time the paralysis lasts for depends upon how long the insect was upon her skin. If it was potent enough, she would be unable to breathe. Family *Mother - Alison Rogers *Father - Paul Rogers *Older sister - Sophie Rogers *Younger sisters - Katie and Kayla Rogers *Younger brother - Mark Rogers History Susan was her parents' second daughter and child, born when her older sister was nearly 3 years old. She herself was 2 when Katie was born, 5 when Kayla was born, and 7 when her brother was born. During that same year, Susan also transformed into a Gwandor, and grew her wings for the first time. The Nameless School immediately identified and contacted her, and she began attending there. She has been a student now for just over a year. When the school was raided, she was not captured as her fighting skills helped her escape, but she was deemed too young to take part in the retaliatory rescue mission. Etymology Susan is a Hebrew name which means "lily". Her middle name, Maria, is a Latinate form of the Hebrew name Mary, meaning "bitter". This meaning is not at all representative of her. Her surname means "son of Roger", a Germanic name meaning "famous spear". This may refer to her strength. Category:Characters